


堕落游戏

by Irelia1116



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia1116/pseuds/Irelia1116
Kudos: 48





	堕落游戏

“你说了一个谎言，就要用一千个谎言去圆。”

“最受期待的笼中斗对决，原始与暴力的竞技场，今晚的获胜者是——”  
穿着暴露的金发主持人声音尖细亢奋。围绕的水泄不通的观众们，都议论纷纷的等待结果，拳头捏的死紧，等待宣布自己下注的那个拳手获胜。  
这些穿金戴银的有钱人，他们真的需要赢下这些钱吗？或许，他们只是需要点消遣时间的工具，还需要一点成就感而已。  
但是高嘉朗需要。他需要打赢每一场比赛，挣钱养活自己。他只会这个，只能依靠这个。  
他透过铁笼环视四周，那些兴奋到扭曲的面孔包围着，人们吹口哨或者喝彩，或者用最脏的语言表达自己心情，撕去那些衣冠楚楚的外皮。  
这像个角斗场，笼子里，笼子外，都是动物。  
他被击中三拳，一拳最重的打在胃部，得屏住呼吸才能让自己不至于在台上就吐出来。但对手更惨，眉骨一道长长的血口，半张脸都肿胀着被鲜血覆盖，摇摇欲坠的站在那里，似乎连发生了什么都没有反应过来。  
高嘉朗甩甩头，汗水就从头发上飞出去，顺着裸露的肌肉，身体闪烁着危险的光泽。这里是地下城的黑拳市。没有规则，没有章法，只有赢，只有赢才能赚到钱，才能留住命。

“今晚的获胜者是——Lang！”

一张，两张，三张，三张红色的纸币摆在他面前。对面坐着的那个一双笑眼的男孩，撑着脸看着他，笑得可爱，语气软糯的带着点南方口音。  
“朗哥今天打的不错，来看你的人越来越多了。我跟老板说了你的事，他特意吩咐，今天再给你加一张。”  
高嘉朗没说话。他已经换上了一件黑色的破旧T恤，双肩背随意的搭在肩上，拢过那四张纸币，卷了卷塞进牛仔裤的屁兜里。  
“谢了阿恒，走了。”

“哎？这就走了？别走啊？”陆思恒嘴里含着一块薄荷糖，含含糊糊的说：“来了个好玩的东西，不想看看？”  
好玩的东西。  
高嘉朗在这里呆的时间也不短了，他知道，这意味着又要有新人来，而且是个让人感兴趣，至少是让陆思恒这个主管人感兴趣的人。  
可是好玩吗？也许下一场，那个人的拳头同样会落在他的身上，也许下一场，自己也会在众目睽睽之下，打碎对方的鼻梁。

“不看，以后肯定会见到的。”

他一边往门口走一边从口袋里摸烟盒，对陆思恒的叫喊置若罔闻。背着风给烟点火的间隙，在他身边擦肩而过，两个黑衣服的保安推了一个人进来。  
他没有看见那个人脸，但他闻到了味道，清新的洗发水味，还有淡淡的植物冷香。他的鼻子习惯地下城里汗水和血液混合在一起的污浊空气，突然涌入鼻腔的清爽气息，让他微微有些发愣。回头的时候，只看见一个侧影。

那是个男孩子，发尾有点长，乖巧的黑色头发服帖在脖颈上。白衬衣一丝不苟的扎进西装裤里，连最上面一颗扣子也严丝合缝的系着。他像个大学生，或者坐办公室的那种喝茶敲键盘的普通职员。他站在陆思恒的吧台桌前面，手指紧张的捏成拳头，青筋浮现在白皙的手背上，那只手，像是石膏雕成的画室模型。

陆思恒把手里的本子翻的劈啪作响，那上面是今天要上场的所有选手名册。他嘟着嘴看了一会，笑得一脸纯真善良看着刚刚进来的那两个保安。  
“去把Ying换下来吧，今天，让他跟阿祥打。小狐狸battle黑猩猩，一定很有趣吧？”  
保安听了命，就要拖人去准备间。男孩突然挣扎起来。他没有叫，也没有哭泣，只是梗着脖子拼尽全力的想要挣脱。手指扣住拉扯他的手臂，留下深深四条血痕。  
陆思恒迷起眼睛，三两步走到他身边，抓住他的头发往后扯，低声在他耳边威胁。  
“这不能怨我，怨就怨你那个赌拳输到家的爸。刘也啊，我给你机会了，让你去当MB你不愿意，那只好让你来打拳。还是说，你想通了？还是更愿意卖屁股？”  
那个叫刘也的男孩，好像瞬间失去了斗志。他的手腕僵在半空中，指间还沾着一点血痕。  
他不再闹，平静的像是一只陶瓷娃娃。  
陆思恒满意的打了个响指，冲着通往铁笼的那条路，吹了个口哨。

“等一下。”  
高嘉朗突然叫住了他。他声音不大也很低沉，但很有威慑力。毕竟是连续32场没有败绩的人，连陆思恒都心存忌惮。  
那个男孩瑟缩了一下，纤薄的肩背僵直着，回过头来看声音传来的方向。  
人浮于世很多年，高嘉朗见过各种各样的眼睛，凶戾的，乖张的，势利的，谄媚的。但他没有见过一双眼睛，可以这样清澈透明，又深如海底。刘也的眼角有点潮湿，嘴唇微微张着看他，表情疑惑又惊慌，但没有恐惧，他的目光直直的看进高嘉朗的眼睛里，没有躲避。  
在笼中斗的世界里，总有人说，高嘉朗像一匹狼。因为他的眼睛，总是孤戾又充满杀气。但现在，他却在一场对视里败下阵来，慌乱闪躲目光。

“你让他去打阿祥？”他反问陆思恒：“那会闹出人命来的。”  
“闹不出来，我会叮嘱阿祥，好好玩，玩过瘾，不出人命怎么都行。观众嘛，猎奇心理，你要相信我的经济头脑，他们就想看这种没看过的玩意。”  
高嘉朗一时失语。他知道自己说服不了陆思恒，刚刚被打中的伤口还在隐隐作痛，于是他心里有点暗自埋怨自己为什么要多管这出闲事。  
但在他准备咬牙掉头的离开的时候，身后有人攥住了他的衣角。  
他回头，又对上那双可以轻而易举击溃他防线的眼睛。  
那是个好看的男孩子，清秀又不矫揉造作。像是读过很多书，被保护的很好，虽然害怕的脸色发白，嘴唇要被自己咬出血来，眼底依然一片坦荡。  
陆思恒说的对，他确实像个小狐狸。高嘉朗心想，像是那种初次独自踏入陌生地域的幼兽。  
羞于开口，却下意识的寻求保护。

于是鬼使神差的，他问：“那，我替他打，行不行？”  
陆思恒一双笑眼瞪得溜圆：“你疯了？阿祥跟你打可不会放水，而且你已经是今天第三场了，万一……”  
高嘉朗往旁边移了一步，用自己的身体挡住刘也，原封不动的句子，又问了一遍：“我替他打，行不行？”  
眼珠一转，陆思恒夸张的叹了口气：“行吧，也算是有点噱头。但是说好了，这场我可不给钱。”

高嘉朗知道自己的实力，即便是打过两场之后再对阿祥，也是可以获胜的。只不过，多少都要付出一点代价。  
没有人在笼中斗里可以全身而退，轻则挨上几拳多上几条绷带和淤血，重则受伤致残甚至送命。  
他在比赛的时候分了心，他知道陆思恒是什么货色，绝对不是那种言出必行的正人君子。所以总是想着还扣在他手里的那个命运未卜的男孩。  
但阿祥心无旁骛依然出拳又准又狠，躲闪不及，一记重拳打在脸上，嘴角添了一处淤血，肩上了多了好几条血痕。高嘉朗抹掉唇边蜿蜒而下的血迹闭了闭眼睛，终于决定暂且清空杂念，速战速决的解决当下的这个问题。

“赢了。”  
高嘉朗把写着阿祥名字的那条腰带摔在陆思恒面前。他知道他现在看起来有点狼狈，因为陆思恒看见他的脸之后，像是吓了一跳的从椅子上弹了起来。  
“怎怎怎怎么回事？阿祥下手这么重吗？”  
高嘉朗有点不屑的耸耸肩膀，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角。一阵刺痛传来，他皱皱眉头：“怎么了？不正常吗？他要是给我放水才奇怪。”  
陆思恒哦了一声，重新坐回到凳子上。他用余光瞥了三次刚刚那个差点被拖去笼中斗的男孩，目光飘忽不定。  
高嘉朗不知道他又动了什么歪心思，只好先下手为强。

“我今天晚上把他带走行吗？他在这儿不安全。”  
他不敢把人留在这里。这儿是地下城，鱼龙混杂，充斥着暴力血腥。那个男孩穿着白色衬衣，抱着膝盖安静的坐在角落里，像是直接从天堂遁入到地狱里的天使。干净的让人想蹂躏，想要用各种肮脏的颜色沾染他的脸颊和身体。  
他把手指埋进男孩柔软的头发里揉了两下，发丝拂过手背关节破皮的伤口，麻酥酥的让人心痒。  
“这不合规矩吧？”陆思恒眯起来眼睛，他把胳膊柱在柜台上，戏谑的看着高嘉朗：“你想玩玩的话，直接带去后面巷子里不就行了？带走不太合适吧？”  
说完，他伸手过去拍了拍男孩的脸颊，语气无辜又暧昧对着他说：“还欠着钱呢，想带回家当宠物也轮不到他对吧？。”  
男孩挨了巴掌，下意识的往高嘉朗身边瑟缩，紧紧抓住他的胳膊，细白的手指散发着不正常的凉意，整个人身体僵硬紧绷，像是一张马上就要坏掉的弓。  
高嘉朗脱了自己的外套披在男孩身上，像在哄一个婴儿一样，生疏又别扭的轻轻摩挲他的后背。  
“阿恒，帮忙想想办法，要不，你带我去见见老板？我跟他说。”  
“见老板？”陆思恒夸张的笑了两下：“你问问那些拳手，谁见过老板？我都不是相见就能见到。就凭你？朗哥，你现在风头正盛呢，我劝你夹着尾巴做人，别闹出事来。”  
高嘉朗低头想了想，从牛仔裤兜里掏出来破破烂烂的皮夹子，扔出来几张大额钞票在陆思恒面前。这是他这个月用伤口和性命搏来的所有收入。  
“帮帮忙吧阿恒，你是这个场的主管人，你不说没人会知道。明天我再把人带回来，闹不出来事儿的。”  
陆思恒把那些钞票一张一张的碾开，然后撇了撇嘴角。  
“不够。”  
“你还想要什么？”  
高嘉朗有点失去了耐性，但他依然把手放在男孩发抖的肩膀上。  
“我还想要这个。”  
胸前挂着的那个牌子被人用手指头勾起来。那是他之前还打职业联赛的时候，用第一次获得冠军的奖金买的纪念品。是他正大光明的荣耀象征。  
他把牌子扣在手心里摩挲了两下，然后一个用力把它拽了下来。  
“好。”  
金属叮咚作响，摊在陆思恒面前。

从地下城出来，已经是凌晨时分。不同于正在最热闹时刻的地下城，外面的街面上行人和车辆都已经很少。刚刚下过雨，湿润的街面上倒映着霓虹灯的五彩光芒。  
男孩披着他的衣服跟在他身后，一直没有说话，这样往前走了几十米，高嘉朗觉得不是办法，突然停住脚步问他：“你家在哪里？我送你回家去。”  
他不知道他会停下来，因为惯性，一头撞在他肌肉紧实的后背上，痛的眼眶发红，可怜兮兮的揉自己的鼻子。  
衣服有点大，他缩着手皱着脸的样子很可爱又特别滑稽，高嘉朗忍不住笑了出来，伸手揉了揉他的头顶有点凌乱的头发。  
“或者，让你家里人来接你？”

男孩慢慢低下头去，愣愣的看自己的鞋尖。  
“我没有家了。”他说。他抬头看向高嘉朗，眼睛里积蓄了一点泪水，但却努力克制自己不让它们掉出来。  
“我爸赌钱都输光了。他自杀以后，我就得替他还债。”  
他的肩膀很窄，整个人瘦的可怜。一阵风吹来好像就要飘走一样。基于这种错觉，高嘉朗突然伸手想要抓住他，但又停在半空中，僵硬的收了回来。  
“我已经耽误你很长时间了，谢谢你，快点回去吧。”  
说完这句话，他挤出一个微笑。一对兔牙露了出来，样子又可怜又可爱。所以在他转身离开之前，高嘉朗出声叫住了他。  
“算了，你跟我走吧，我那里条件不太好，也总比你露宿街头强一点。”  
“可是……你的伤有事吗？要不要先去一下医院？”  
高嘉朗冲他笑了笑表示安慰：“没事，我习惯了，这点小伤没关系的。”

“进来吧。”  
房门被打开，男孩睁着一双好奇的眼睛四下打量。  
破旧的筒子楼里，一间一室一厅的单身公寓。一张床，一张桌子，乱七八糟的堆砌着杂物。吃过的外卖袋子还有旧衣服，颓唐的铺散在地上。屋里灯光昏黄，窗子也没有开，空气有点污浊。  
高嘉朗有点不好意思。他自己一个人惯了，就连这间屋子，还是第一次有客人到访。直到男孩往里走了一步，踢翻了几个易拉罐，他才不好意思的挠挠后脑勺。  
“我自己一个人住，地方小有点乱，就……随便坐。”

他翻箱倒柜的找了一会，拿出来一件没穿过几次的T恤，递给男孩，示意他厕所的方向：“去洗个澡吧？”  
男孩低头看了一眼自己被泼了啤酒的手臂和脏兮兮的脚踝，点点头，接过高嘉朗手里的衣服。

“我叫刘也。”  
他说。  
在接递衣服的时候，手指和手指触碰的间隙，他抬起头来对着高嘉朗笑了笑。  
“今天谢谢你。没有你的话，我可能活不过今晚吧。”

灯光很暗，但距离太近了，高嘉朗可以清晰的看到他尖尖的下巴，还有微微上挑的眼睛。他笑的好看，嘴唇细薄柔软，看起来很适合接吻。  
莫名的，高嘉朗耳根有点发烧，他讪讪的笑了笑，慌乱避开了目光。

“不用谢我，应该的。”

等到高嘉朗慢吞吞的洗完澡出来的时候，他有点恍惚自己这是在哪里。  
桌子上的垃圾被整理到一个袋子里放在门口，衣服鞋子整齐的叠放在床边，地板像是被拖过的样子干净到发光。就连窗台上几盆蓬乱的植物也被修剪了叶子，半开着通风的窗户涌入清凉夜风，吹得好像连灯光都亮了几分。  
床头柜旁边的垫子上坐了个人，宽松T恤下两条光裸的腿蜷缩着盘起，瘦削的肩胛骨清晰可见。刘也手里拿着个盒子，正在微微皱着眉头看的认真。

“你在干嘛？”高嘉朗擦着头发上的水珠忍不住问。  
“在找药膏，这个好像快要过期……”刘也抬起头来看他，突然发现他正裸着上身，只有腰上系着一条浴巾。白皙的脸颊瞬间通红一片，连耳根都像烧了起来一样。  
高嘉朗低头看了看自己的身体，突然意识到了什么，结结巴巴的去找衣服。  
“啊……对，对不起……”  
但是刘也拽住了他的手臂：“没事儿，就这样吧，正好，我帮你涂点药膏？”  
药膏里有某种薄荷成分，高嘉朗之前也自己涂过，胡乱的糊上一团，皮肤上像是贴着一只爬行动物一样冰凉粘腻。他很不喜欢这种感觉，而且反正很快就会再添新伤。所以久而久之，那个小小的药膏盒子就被丢弃到某个角落里，连他自己也没有再找过。  
高嘉朗坐在床上，刘也半跪在他面前的地毯上。他涂药的样子很认真。小心翼翼的像是一个小学生，认真在做自己的涂色作业。他指尖有点凉，但是拂过的地方却像是带着火一样，燎原之势灼烧所有。从小腹上的淤血，到锁骨的青紫一一滑过，最后停在嘴角。  
“痛不痛？好像很严重啊。”  
他们的脸离的很近，呼吸扑向彼此，频率趋于一致。高嘉朗又闻到他身上的香味，同一种沐浴露，在他身上，好像变得更清新更温暖。  
“我轻一点，很快就好……”他的声音很柔软，像是在哄小孩子一样，轻飘飘的降落在心脏上。发梢扫过高嘉朗的鼻尖，指尖轻触嘴唇，暧昧的让人心痒难耐。  
再多一点，就会失控。高嘉朗呼吸变得粗重，一把攥住他的手腕。  
“怎么了？”刘也问。  
他眨眨眼睛，像是很疑惑的样子。

“你对所有人都这么好吗？”高嘉朗问。他想问的有很多，绝对不止这种无关痛痒的问题。  
但刘也没有回答。他也没有挣扎，而是把脸凑得更紧，近到说话间几乎会磨蹭到对方的嘴唇。  
眼睛失去聚焦，他的声音如同游丝。  
“每个像我这样的人，你都会救吗？”  
失去主权，高嘉朗反而结巴起来。他避开刘也的眼神，看着他被自己捏在手掌中的纤细手腕。“我……我不知道，我只遇见过一个你这样的人。”

他们在说不同的事情，刘也在问，高嘉朗，你会救每一个这样落魄到这种地步的可怜人吗？  
而高嘉朗却在说，我的人生中只遇见过一个像你这样的人。

四目相对，气息相融。人的眼睛比语言和肢体都要诚实，想要的渴望的都坦露无疑。不知道是谁先吻了谁的嘴唇。高嘉朗觉得应该是自己。因为刘也像是一只小兽一样的扑上来，贴在他的唇上就没有了动作，只懂得轻轻磨蹭，不知道下一步要怎么办。  
所以他掌握主动权，含住刘也微凉的下唇。柔软的舌头侵入他的口腔的时候，他眼睛瞬间瞪大，手足无措的僵在原地，愣愣的任他亲吻。  
逡巡一周，高嘉朗撤出唇舌，喘息着抵住刘也的额头。

“我也不是什么好人，不像你想的那么好。所以没有必要用这种方式谢我。”

他把刘也从地上扶起来，然后把散落在地上药膏捡拾起，笨拙的扣上盖子。在做这些事的时候，他的目光骤然滑过刘也的腿。  
刘也腿很细很长肌肉匀称，像是水仙花的枝条，干净却不柔弱。皮肤白皙，全然不同的皮肤质感。像是薄的发光，隐隐约约透出淡青色的血管。膝盖因为刚刚的跪姿压的发红，落下了几条深深的地毯压痕。  
人们对于完美的事物天生心存怜惜。高嘉朗轻轻拂过他的膝盖，然后揉了两下。就好像那些是他留下的罪证，急于弥补过错一样。  
他抬头看刘也，灯光悬在他头顶上，阴影让人看不清他的表情。  
“不早了，睡觉吧，你睡床上，我打个地铺。”

刘也没有说话，他居高临下的看着高嘉朗，然后扣着他的后颈，长腿一迈，跨坐在他身上。  
“我要跟你一起睡。”  
他坐的摇摇欲坠，高嘉朗下意识的伸手托住他的屁股，给他一个支撑点。手指触到柔软的臀肉和大腿，温热的皮肤让他忍不住揉捏。刘也的身体贴上来，没有一丝缝隙的贴合在他怀里，微微抬头就能含住嘴唇。  
高嘉朗刚刚吻过他，知道那是多销魂到欲罢不能的触感。刘也穿着他的T恤，领口大到有点色情。从皮肤和布料相隔的空隙里，好闻的体香包裹住高嘉朗的所有意志。  
所有感官都在被挑战。高嘉朗知道自己硬了，他尴尬的调整位置，不想让怀里的人发觉。可是刘也还要在那把火上再浇一捧油。  
“我想跟你一起睡行吗？别让我自己一个人，我害怕……”  
过于甜美的诱惑，都是陷阱，这是地下城的生存法则。如果不是自己亲手把这个人从虎口中解救出来，高嘉朗一定会认为这是某种圈套。但他没办法拒绝，刘也期待的祈求的眼神，裸露的锁骨和胸口，温软的散发着温馨的身体，他没有办法拒绝。  
他把他从危险里解救出来，然后亲口吃掉。

只有一点点月光照进屋里，单人床上纠缠的人影窸窣扭动。刘也被高嘉朗按在身下亲吻，从脖颈顺着锁骨一路吻到校服那里凸起的胯骨。他的身体瘦削纤细，像是极美的艺术品，每一个线条都是精心设计的诞生。

“我太瘦了是不是？不像你，你的身体好结实……”他揽着高嘉朗的脖颈，放软自己的身体扭动所求。白到几乎病态的皮肤衬在对方强壮的古铜色肌肉上，色情到了极致。  
“哪里结实？”  
“这里……这里……还有，这儿……”说着，刘也的手指一一划过他的胸膛和小腹，然后轻轻握住他已经完全硬挺起来的阴茎。  
“这个，一会要进来吗？”刘也抬头问，一脸的天真。  
他确定，这是刘也的第一次。  
瞬间，高嘉朗觉得自己像是最坏的坏人，在做最坏的事。他硬的发疼，满头汗水，但突然，连再吻一下刘也的勇气都没有。这孩子是张白纸，干净美好，不应该在这样一个下水沟一样的地方，被自己这样一个人玷污。  
我会下地狱的。高嘉朗想。就算只做到这里，也足够我下地狱了。  
可是刘也的腿还勾在他的腰上，语气试探又可怜的小声问他：“进来的话，会疼吗？”  
“会疼。”高嘉朗闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气想从他身上起来。但没想到，刘也没有撒手的意思，他顺着他的动作，一起坐了起来。搂着他的脖子，轻轻吻他的高挺的鼻梁。  
“我不怕疼，我愿意。”  
高嘉朗直直的看着他的眼睛，又见到了刘也眼底他最怕，最容易击败他的那种坦然神色。他讷讷的开口问，几乎要咬到自己的舌尖。  
“陆思恒说你不愿意去当MB，我以为……”  
“那怎么能一样？那怎么一样？”刘也有点着急，说话的声音也高了一些。  
“这种事只能跟喜欢的人一起做。所以我宁愿被打死，也不愿意去陪酒……”  
“所以……”高嘉朗还想问什么话，但是却被突如其来的亲吻打断。  
“我喜欢你，所以我不怕疼，我愿意。”

他应该是很痛，整张小小的脸孔白的吓人，嘴唇被自己咬的鲜红，几乎要渗出血来。高嘉朗已经在尽力克制自己轻一些，但还是忍不住冲进那个又紧又热的天堂里，忍不住的深一些再深一些。他一向都冷静而有自制力，而现在，失控的连自己都害怕。  
刘也趴在床上，屁股高高抬起。这种姿势有点耻辱，但却是能把疼痛降低到最小的方式。他瘦削的肩胛骨上满是冷汗。高嘉朗心疼到心口发慌，只能从身后紧紧抱住他，一遍遍亲吻他的脖颈，沙哑的低声在他耳边说对不起。  
“很疼吧？对不起，马上就结束，再忍忍，嗯？”  
刘也摇了摇头，拼命转过脸来，用一种别扭的姿势，拧着脖子看高嘉朗，仔细的，深情的盯着他的看。  
“你觉得舒服吗？”混杂着呻吟，他低声问：“我让你觉得舒服吗？”  
高嘉朗愣了。他没想到刘也会问这个，没想到他在这个又痛又羞耻的时刻，想问的问题居然是这个。  
该用什么去回应这样的深情呢？可能什么都不够。  
但刘也好像不在意那些更深刻的东西。他还坚持着那个别扭的姿势回头看，略带紧张的，满怀期待的。  
高嘉朗捏着他的下巴吻了又吻，减缓了速度轻轻抽动。这个节奏应该缓和了一些，刘也眼神迷离起来，发出细小的呻吟。但对于高嘉朗来说却很折磨人，可是此时此刻，他的心脏胀的满满的，灵魂比任何时候都要满足。  
“舒服，很舒服，和你在一起是我经历过最舒服的事。”他带着点虔诚的回答。  
刘也笑了笑，然后皱着眉头找到高嘉朗的手十指相扣，有点委屈的抱怨：“我能不能转过去啊？这样看不到你的脸，我想看着你。”

高嘉朗有很长很长一段时间都没有做爱了。甚至连自慰都没有。他的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙都在赛场上消耗的一干二净，连情感情绪都变得稀薄冷淡。地下城那些衣着暴露的大胸女人和浓妆艳抹的MB只能让他觉得恶心，久而久之，好像已经忘了肌肤相亲是这么美好的一件事情。  
而现在，一切都比他想象过的最好还要好。他半靠着床头，刘也坐在他的大腿上，倚在他怀里。最初的疼痛过去，所有一切都渐入佳境。刘也有柔软的身体和足够好的体力，可以适应所有姿势和突然发力的动作。刘也声音也很好听，他开始呻吟，声音依然清澈婉转，时不时的，像是撒娇一样的叫他的名字。刘也脸蛋也很漂亮，眼睛眯着，嘴唇微微张开，性感的像是来索命的妖精。  
更重要的事，刘也爱他。

“高嘉朗，高嘉朗，啊……再快点……”  
他说不出来话，只能本能的握住刘也的腰，不住的向上顶弄。包裹住他的身体太热了，像是可以融化一切一样。快感一波一波传来，淹没他的所有意识，好像全世界，只剩下了刘也的声音，刘也的味道，刘也的眼睛。  
他亲吻他纤细的脖颈，从下巴一路到喉结，再到胸口不停的舔弄。粗糙炙热的手掌也握住他的阴茎上下安抚。怀里的人很快就像被电击了一样挺直腰背，喘不过气来一样的呻吟，隐隐约约带着哭腔。  
“别这样……不行……我马上就射了……”  
穴口一阵收缩，高嘉朗忍不住重重顶了两下，手掌伸到背后去，揉捏手感极好的臀部，把它们掰开，方便自己更深进入。  
“再忍忍，再忍一下，刘也啊……刘也……”  
他不受控制，忍不住轻轻呢喃怀里人的名字，只是念着这两个字，就感觉幸福。他从没想过，会有一个人喜欢他，也从来没想过，自己会拥有这样一个美好的人。  
“你是我的吗？”  
在最后时刻，他把自己整个拔出来，又深深没入，每一下动作都又凶又狠，但眼神和声音都温柔到极致，动情的看着刘也，唇齿相接间，呻吟着喃喃的问。

“我是你的……高嘉朗，我是你的……”

听到想要的回答，精神和身体的双重快感将他淹没，一失神，便射在刘也身体深处。同时，小腹传来一阵湿意，一起高潮了的刘也喘息着倒在他怀里，呼吸扑在他颈窝处，温暖又甜蜜。

他搂住怀里的人，反反复复亲吻他的发顶平复呼吸。

“我知道你现在愿意跟我上床是因为晚上发生的那些事。”  
“唔……不是……”刘也累到脱力，把脸埋在高嘉朗结实的胸膛里闷声闷气的反抗。  
“但是你是我的人了，我会对你好的，会比任何人都好。”他说的动情，心脏里涌动酸涩的暖流。情绪没有出口，只能一遍一遍轻吻刘也光滑赤裸的肩膀，手掌轻轻揉捏他的腰背，安慰他初次过后不适的身体。两个大男人躺在单人床上有点挤，但温暖又安心，他身上的所有伤口都不再痛，总是空落落的心脏也归于平静。

“我会找机会去找老板谈。我替你打比赛，或者找个别的工作替你还钱，总会有办法的，你相信我。”  
“好。我相信你。”  
“你以后就跟着我吧？我照顾你，保护你，刘也，你愿意吗？”  
刘也没说回答，他点点头，扬起脸来吻高嘉朗。眼泪的湿意沾染两个人的嘴唇，微凉却不苦涩。

刘也一觉醒来睁开眼睛的时候，天才蒙蒙亮。窗子没关，清晨的风还有点凉，但刘也并不觉得冷。高嘉朗从背后搂着他，把他整个扣在怀里。身体源源不断的散发热量，温暖结实，让他忍不住转了个身，蹭进那个怀抱里。  
他抬头看这个人沉睡的脸，眼睛，眉毛，鼻子，嘴唇。面相看起来有点凶，又觉得有点憨厚。  
他记得这个人昨天晚上的所有神态，被挑逗的难以忍受红着耳根狠狠吻过来，咬着牙粗喘着反复顶进自己的身体里，还有笨拙的说情话的时候虔诚的表情。  
伸出一只手指抚摸他的嘴唇。这个能一拳打碎对手鼻梁骨的男人，嘴唇却出奇的柔软，接吻的时候又炙热深情，像火焰一样要把人吞没。  
刘也凑上去轻轻吻了吻。但高嘉朗没醒。他昨天连着打了三场，晚上又折腾了半宿，体力透支，睡得很沉。

随手披了一件高嘉朗的外衣，刘也轻手轻脚的推门出去，虚掩上门，掏出手机来拨通了电话。

清晨六点，楼道里还很安静。透过门缝，他可以看到高嘉朗，侧躺在床上闭着眼睛，胸口微微起伏，呼吸安稳。  
电话忙音响了好久都没人接。刘也烦躁的皱了眉头。手指在高嘉朗的外套兜里摸索，果然碰到了香烟盒子，于是熟练的点了一根夹在指间。白色烟雾蜿蜒着往上冒，唇齿一片朦胧。  
第二次打电话，对面的人终于接了起来。

“干嘛啦？”  
接电话的人一副没睡醒的样子。

“怎么不接我电话？”  
刘也的声音有点冷，没有什么情绪，完全不像是昨天情热时，在高嘉朗耳边呢喃的样子。  
电话对面的人听他语气不好，反而低低的笑了两声，然后清了清嗓子，听起来整个人都清醒了很多。  
“拜托咱们是做夜场的，我才刚睡了三个小时哎……你怎么样？终于得偿所愿了？”   
“唔……。”刘也支支吾吾的没有回答。他狠狠吸了一口烟，橙色的火星明灭，照的他耳根有点红。  
“要我说你也够费劲的，你是老板耶，整个地下城都是你的，直接把他绑过来，强上了不就完了？非演这么一出干嘛？有瘾哦？”  
烟头烧到了手指，被他扔在地下踩灭，然后随脚踢到墙根，刘也从裤兜里摸出来一颗薄荷糖含在嘴里。

“牌子呢？”他径直忽略对方的问题，转移了话题。  
“什么牌子？”  
“陆思恒你别装傻，高嘉朗戴的那个牌子，昨天晚上被你要走了，这个可不是咱们说好的。”  
电话那端的男孩讪笑了两声，换上撒娇的语气：“那个啊？当成我帮你这个忙的报酬呗？”

“不行。那个东西对他很重要。”  
“行行行，还你还你，切。见色忘友的东西。”

嘴巴里的烟味淡到几乎感觉不到，只剩下薄荷糖的清凉微甜。刘也随手推开走廊里的窗子，清晨的眼光猝不及防的洒进来，他眯着眼睛抬头看天空，透过纠缠交错的电线网和晾衣杆，看见几只飞鸟凌空飞过。

“昨天没跟阿祥说好吗？怎么下手这么重？”  
“说了，但是他没照做，估计是私人恩怨，你放心吧，今天晚上我收拾他。”  
“不用你动手。”刘也转过身来嗅了嗅自己的指尖，那上面还有给高嘉朗涂的药膏的味道。阳光从他眼睛里滑走，只剩下一片冷冽神色。  
“我亲自来。”  
陆思恒顿了一下，有点着急：“你要干嘛？阿祥现在价也很高的，你把他弄残废了，这个场子不打算要了？”  
“不听话的人不留，这是我的规矩，是地下城的规矩。”此时此刻，他的声音听起来有些老成，还有点阴戾的味道，与他的脸相比，简直像是两个人一样。

“那高嘉朗呢？他不是也不听话，不愿意打假拳吗？”  
刘也咬咬嘴唇：“他不一样……”

屋里的睡着的人似乎翻了个身，手臂往旁边摸索，像是要醒来的样子。

“行了不说了，挂了。”  
“刘也你要演到什么时候？他总会发现的。”  
“那就，演到演不下去再说吧。”

脱掉外衣，他重新回到高嘉朗的怀里，钻进手臂和胸膛之间，鼻子抵在脖颈上轻轻磨蹭，把自己的身体禁锢在那个温暖的密闭空间里。  
“去哪里了？”高嘉朗的声音低哑还带着睡意，眼睛也没有睁开，吻了吻他的额头问。  
“去厕所了，外面好冷啊。”  
“哦。”  
身体被有力的手臂缠住，高嘉朗像是安慰小朋友一样轻轻拍着他的脊背。四肢纠缠，他们像是两条藤蔓一样勾结着难以分开。  
“身上疼不疼？还是再睡一会吧？中午起来我给你做点好吃的。”  
“要做什么？”刘也像是耳语一样的轻声呢喃，手指轻轻滑过对方结实的胸口，留恋的反复抚摸，然后被捉住，十指相扣细细摩挲。  
“做点我老家的菜吧？或者，你想吃什么都行，咱们一起去市场买。”  
“好。”  
刘也蹭上去，在他淤青的嘴角吻了吻。有点心疼，又忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下。高嘉朗含住他的下唇，轻轻吮吸。  
热吻间，光裸的身体交缠，光滑的大腿和胸膛相互摩擦。刘也感觉到硬物抵着自己的小腹，炙热的掌心顺着自己的脊背一路向下然后揉捏柔软的臀部。瞬间，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨一路蔓延上来。  
“我不想睡觉了。”他磨蹭着，含着高嘉朗的舌尖，模糊的，又故意结结巴巴的说。  
他装作羞赦，手指却青涩的下滑，隔着内裤不太熟练的轻轻抚摸对方，脸深深的埋进枕头里，像是不知道要怎么讨好，却又心甘情愿去做的样子。  
他知道高嘉朗受不了这个。没有男人能够对这样的讨好置若罔闻。  
果然，那个经不起撩拨的人睡意全无，扣着他的手腕，翻身把他压在身下。

“你得知道，这样下去的话，中午可能就没饭吃了。”高嘉朗舔舐着他的耳朵，含住他的耳垂重重吮吸。呼吸越来越重，热度像是要把人烧穿一样。  
“啊？那怎么办啊……”他软糯的开口，声音无辜又甜腻，像是在做一个困难的决定，然后下定很大的决心，合拢手臂揽住对方的脖颈。  
“那就不要吃饭了。我喜欢你，跟你在一起，怎么样都可以。”

他看着高嘉朗，眼神里一片单纯赤诚。像是第一次陷入热恋的高中生，为了爱情可以做所有幼稚又坚决的事情。  
他紧紧抓着高嘉朗，指甲在他宽阔的背上留下猩红的抓痕，力气大的关节泛白，像是野兽紧紧叼着自己的猎物不肯松口。

如果你有一天发现了会怎样呢？  
在那之前，我会让你变得就算恨我也离不开我。

*其实这篇大概是一个故事里的一小截片段或者一个开头。  
地下城是个搞黄赌毒的法外之地。  
高嘉朗是一个沦落到打角斗场为生的职业拳手。  
刘也是没有露面过的老板，是他摸爬滚打一手建立的地下城。  
机缘巧合刘也对高嘉朗一见钟情，但是他了解高嘉朗的为人，清楚他如果知道自己是老板，绝对不会同意在一起。所以就想了办法，伙同陆思恒装小白莲花骗他……


End file.
